User blog:ELL112/SBS Omni 2
Insecta Lux* Aurelia Leader Skill - Exotic Shine - 40% boost to max hp, 50% boost to Rec, Def, hugely boost BC droprate(45%), boost BC efectivness(40%), negates all status aliments Brave Burst - Angelic Rain - recovers allies hp(60-75%), gradually recovers hp(20-35%), massive attack at ends turn(400% at max level, neagtes all status aliments for 3 turns, removes all status aliments Super Brave Burst - Dark Soul of Aria - 22 combo powerful light, dark attack on all foes, restores allies hp(75-99%), boost allies BB gauge(12), boost Def(160%), boost Def based on Rec(50%), probable(50%) huge damage reflection(50-65%) for 3 turns Ultimate Brave Burst - Seraph's Finale Song -19 combo powerful light attack on all foes, probable revive of all allies(75%), fully recovers allies hp(99-100%), gradually recovers hp(99-100%) for 3 turns, adds angel idol to all allies, boost max hp(25%) Extra Skill - Evil Train of thought - 50% boost to Def, Rec, negates all status aliments, adds angel idol when hp is below when Harp of Aurelia is equipped Lore - Even after satisfying her dark urges, she couldn't come to herself. Finally, Aurelia snapped. She wouldn't let anybody come near her. She grew more violent by the minute. She began to shed tears as she had a smile as she destroyed Gazias' bots. SP Skills: 10 - 20% boost to all stats 20 - boost BC droprate(30%) 20 - boost HC droprate(30%) 40 - boost OD fill rate(35%) 50 - probable(35%) Def Ignore affect 60 - additional UBB turn 60 - adds hugely boost BB Atk(300%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB * Insecta Lux means Lethal Light Furtim Exterminans* Hadaron Leader Skill - Armored and Ready - 150% boost to Atk, probable huge(80%) def ignore effect, boost Atk/Def relative to remaining hp(0%:500%, 100%:150%), 40% boost to Def Brave Burst - Death Portal: Hades - 18 combo powerful combo powerful dark attack on all foes, adds poison, weakness(50% at max level), probable(80%) status aliment infliction for 3 turns, fills own(SBB) BB gauge to max Super Brave Burst - Tombstone Void Grave - 20 combo(damage doubled to weaker elements) powerful dark attack on all foes, 10 combo(consecutive uses boost damage) powerful dark attack on all foes, hugely boost own Atk(600%), critical rate(65%), damage(100%), boost critical rate(60%), Def(160%) for 3 turns, adds stealth for 2 turns, adds Def ignore for 2 turns Ultimate Brave Burst - Eternal Suffering: Withering Void - 20 combo powerful dark attack on all foes, massive combo powerful dark attack on a single foe, hugely reduces Atk(100% chance to reduce 150% of Atk), adds all status aliments(100%) to Atk, hugely boost to status inflicted foes(400%), boost Atk based on Def(100%) for 3 turns Extra Skill - Unforgiving Soul - hugely boost critical damage(100%), 55% boost to max hp, raises normal hit count(x2) when Axe of Hadaron is equipped Lore - Even after leaving the underworld to save those he cared about, he struggled to take down Gazias' monsters. But when a friend of his changed completely(Aurelia), he took down everyone, including his own brother(Gazia). When Hadaron finished doing the deed, Athenshpere was pulled back to the real world plain. And Gazias' machines vanished to dust. SP Skills: 10 - raises normal hit count(+3) 20 - 20% boost to Atk, Def, Rec 30 - boost Def relative to remaining hp(100%:200%, 0%:300%) 40 - 30% boost to max hp 50 - adds boost Def based on Atk(65%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB 60 - adds boost Critical rate based on Rec(15%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB * Furtim Exterminans means Stealth Destroyed Category:Blog posts